Bushinryu Runs In The Family
by metarockstar
Summary: Guy and Rena have finally married and now they become parents. Guy has to deal with the struggles of fatherhood and be his daughter's predecessor as Grandmaster of Bushinryu. Will he succeed?
1. A Surprise

A Surprise

It was a normal day for Guy and his wife Rena. Well, it almost seemed like it. Over the past couple of weeks, Rena was feeling nauseated in the morning and had to run to the bathroom a few times to vomit. Guy was feeling concerned about Rena when this was going on. He was able to put up with the sound of her vomiting after a day or two. On this day, Guy was training in his dojo when Rena came in. She had a small present in her hands.

"Guy!"

Guy stopped training and looked at Rena. "What is it?"

"I have a surprise for you. It's in this box!"

Guy approached Rena and took the box from her hands.

"What's in this?" he asked.

"Open it!" Rena had a big smile on her face.

Guy took the wrapping paper off of the box and opened it. Inside was more paper. Once he took the paper out, he saw a small pregnancy test in the box. It showed a positive result. Guy had a shocked look on his face.

"W-what is this?!"

"You're going to be a father!" Rena said cheerfully.

"I... I can't believe it!" A tear fell from Guy's eye. "I'm going to call Cody and Haggar and tell them the big news!" He hugged and kissed his wife, then goes into his room where his phone was charging. He unplugged his phone and called Metro City Prison, where Cody was still incarcerated in. He asked if Cody was available and waited for a moment, then Cody's voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Cody, I have some really big news for you."

"Oh, hey, Guy! What's the big news?"

"I'm going to be a father."

"Wow, really, man?!"

"Really! Rena showed me a positive pregnancy test just now!"

"That's great news! I bet the child will be the next grandmaster of Bushinryu!"

"I certainly hope so."

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for calling me!"

"No problem."

After Guy hung up, he called Haggar and told him the same news. Haggar was also happy for Guy and he couldn't wait to meet his child once he or she is born. After making the phone calls, Guy went back to the dojo to train more. Rena called her sister Maki and told her that she was going to be an aunt. Once again, Maki herself was ecstatic for her older sister. She couldn't wait to get a niece or nephew.

Once Guy was finished training, he decided to cook up a special meal to celebrate Rena's pregnancy. The journey to fatherhood has just begun!


	2. Guy's Daughter Is Born

Guy's Daughter Is Born

Over the next 9 months, Rena advanced through the stages of her pregnancy with Guy helping her along the way. During an ultrasound during the 16th week, it was revealed that they were going to have a girl. They even had a baby shower while Rena was halfway through her second trimester. One day during the 38th week, Guy was working on his training when Rena came into the dojo. She was breathing heavily. Guy stopped training and went over to his wife.

"Rena, what's wrong? You don't look so great."

"My water broke and I'm having contractions!"

Guy was a bit shocked. "I'll bring you to the hospital. Just try to stay calm."

Guy and Rena got into the car and they drove to the hospital. Rena was in a lot of pain and she tried not to scream so she wouldn't distract Guy while he drove. Once they got to the hospital, they got out of the car and Guy helped Rena get inside. Guy told the receptionist what was going on and Rena was brought into the labor and delivery ward.

As Guy entered Rena's room after filling out some paperwork, Rena was still breathing heavily. Guy went up to Rena and sat next to her.

"This is so painful!" Rena screamed out.

"It's alright, Rena. I'm right here," Guy said. He rubbed her shoulder and held onto her hand. "Our daughter will be out shortly. Just hang in there."

The time to deliver the baby had arrived. Guy was going to be a father any second now. The doctor came into the room.

"Are you feeling alright, Rena?" he asked as he came in.

"I hope so..." Rena said.

"I hope you're ready to have the baby. Are you ready, sir?"

"I'm ready," Guy said.

"Everyone seems to be ready, so let's begin. Rena, take a nice, big push for me once a contraction comes."

Once Rena felt a contraction, she started her first push. She grasped firmly onto Guy's hand as she pushed as hard as she could. Once the contraction ended, she stopped pushing. The next contraction occurred and she took a second push.

"You're doing good, Rena," the doctor said. "Just keep pushing with each contraction."

Rena did as the doctor told her. Guy's hand was hurting from Rena grasping onto it, but he didn't care since he had to be there for her. After pushing a few more times, their baby was finally here.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

Rena was breathing heavily on her bed and covered in sweat, but she was happy that their daughter was finally here. The infant took her first few cries. Guy started shedding some tears as he saw his daughter for the first time. He was now a father! The doctor clamped the umbilical cord.

"Would you like to do the honors?" The doctor handed Guy a pair of scissors.

"I-I will!" Guy took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. Once it was cut, the baby was cleaned and had a few tests done before being wrapped in a blanket and handed over to the parents. Rena held the baby in her arms and Guy looked at her.

"She's so precious!" Rena said. "I wonder what we should name her..."

"I think we should call her Hatsu," Guy said. "Does that sound good?"

"It's perfect!"

Guy showed a smile on his face, which was a rare thing he did. He took his daughter and held her in his arms. He sat on a chair by the bed.

"Welcome to our family, Hatsu," Guy said to her. "Once you progress through your life, I will teach you about the power of Bushinryu. I want you to become the 40th grandmaster." He kissed his daughter on her head. His fatherhood has officially started!


	3. The First Few Years

The First Few Years

A lot of things came up quickly as Guy and Rena were raising their daughter Hatsu during the first few years of her life. The first year was a bit rough, but it was all worth it. When Guy did his morning training, Rena was in charge of Hatsu. She did all of the things that a typical mother of a newborn did. In the afternoons, it was Guy's turn to be with Hatsu. He got advice from Haggar as the first year kept on advancing. Guy even brought Hatsu to Haggar's office one day. He walked into the office with Hatsu in her stroller.

"Hello, Guy!" Haggar said as he saw him walk in. "Glad you can come in today. How's fatherhood going for you?"

"Well, it's tough, but I'm getting the hang of this," Guy said. "Here's my daughter Hatsu."

Haggar looked at Hatsu sitting in the stroller. She was playing with the toys that hung over her. She looked at Haggar and he smiled at her.

"She's a precious thing!" he said. "She certainly has your looks."

Hatsu started crying as Haggar was looking at her. Haggar had a concerned look on his face. Guy pulled the shade of the stroller back, unstrapped his daughter, and picked her up.

"Daddy's got you..." said Guy as he held her. She was developed enough to sit upright and hold her head up. "I guess she's not used to strangers."

"Jessica was like that, too, when she was a baby. Hatsu will get used to me eventually. Maybe you can visit the prison and show her to Cody?"

"I'm not sure about that. Do they even allow kids to visit prisons?"

"They sure do."

"I'll think about that," Guy placed Hatsu back in her stroller. "I'll be bringing her to Maki's soon. Thought I'd stop by and have you say hi to her for the first time."

"Thanks for bringing her. I would like to see her again someday."

Once Guy finished talking to Haggar, he brought Hatsu to Maki's house. Maki was thrilled to be seeing her niece. She spent a couple of hours playing with her until it was time to leave. After Guy returned home, he put Hatsu in her crib so she could sleep.

Once Hatsu's first birthday arrived, a lot of people attended her birthday party (including Cody himself since he broke out of prison again and he seemed to enjoy seeing Hatsu.) Guy was relieved that he survived the first year of fatherhood, but the second year has begun and he had to survive that as well.

Over the next two years, Hatsu was developing normally. She had learned how to walk and talk and even started attending a daycare program. Rena would drop off Hatsu at daycare every morning and Guy would pick her up every afternoon. Hatsu always enjoyed it when Guy came to get her.

"Daddy!" Hatsu yelled out when Guy entered the daycare. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Guy said as Hatsu hugged him. He hugged her back and lifted her up, holding her in his arms. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Let's go home and see Mommy."

Guy placed Hatsu in her car seat once they exited the daycare and drove home. Rena would be cooking something for dinner once they arrived back. On the days when Hatsu didn't have daycare, she would watch Guy train in the dojo. Of course, she always sat in the corner, which was a safe place for her to watch him.

Overall, the first few years of fatherhood went pretty smoothly for Guy, even though it was tough. He hopes that once Hatsu reaches her preteen years, she would be ready to learn about the power of Bushinryu.


End file.
